Music in the Night
by ReverberatingSilence
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: Inuyasha has a new neighbor. A neighbor which caught his attention. What will he do now that he's found her? And will she even want the attention? InuKag [Currently on Hold! School SUCKS]
1. A New Voice

**Music of the Night  
By** ReverberatingSilence

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha I own not, as for the plot…tis mine!

* * *

**Music of the Night**  
**Chapter One:** A New Voice

Inuyasha stared intently out his window into the night air. It was well past eleven, but he could not bring himself to sleep. He knew that he had school the next day, yet the thought was long gone from his mind.

All that he could hear or understand was the chords running through his head and when sounded fit, scribbled onto paper. Not all nights consisted of late night 'composing' as his brother called it, no. He was not a genius who could come up with a score at will. But, from time to time a sound- a soft vibration- would attach itself in his mind and keep him from focusing on anything else until that chord was struck.

And of course, as soon as that chord was struck Inuyasha found himself writing a whole song to go with it. After all, what was one note alone on its own? Nothing that would get you very far, that's what.

Now however, something plagued the deep corners of his mind keeping this particular song from being complete. It was a lingering omen that he should quit before too long, give it up and move on to a new hobby. But why would he think such things? The thought sickened him, yet enticed him all the same. He couldn't make sense of the feelings surging through him, so he focused intently on the music before him. Inuyasha knew well that if he tried to sleep that he would fail...miserably. His mind was not something he could simply shut off, but he sometimes wished it were.

Another thought lingered in his mind, causing Inuyasha to stop writing for the night. He stared at the empty house across from his, staring into the dark, vacant bedroom before him. He knew the house had been sold, so why was he afraid? What could possibly be moving into that house that would cause fear to course through his very being? He figured it had to be the fact he was up so late; his mind was simply playing with him.

But it had not been just that night. Many nights he sat staring at that house, knowing very soon it would bustle with the light of family. Something he didn't want to see yet could not wait to watch silently. He often came up with good scores that way.

_Ah, simple minded is this man. He needs to stop, though he never can. And when the time had come to act. He runs away, and that's a fact._ Inuyasha shook his head tiredly and knew it was good and well time to go to sleep. He silently cleaned up the music sheets upon his desk and cut out the desk lamp.

He walked across his room and fell tiredly onto his deep crimson bed. A yawn finally came out of his mouth and he shook his head before rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha tiredly turned around, trying to force back another yawn. He was too tired for his own good, but thankfully it was a Friday...which meant TONS of sleeping in. He saw that it was Miroku, a man whom he called a friend but wasn't quite sure why.

"Hey Miroku, what's up?" Inuyasha asked when the other boy had caught up to him. Miroku caught his breath and then turned to his friend.

"Not much, just wondering if you heard about the new student. I heard she was a girl." Miroku's eyebrows rose suggestively and Inuyasha sighed.

"No I haven't," he said, ignoring Miroku's previous thoughts. "Why don't you tell me about her?"

Miroku smiled, as if glad to describe that which he did not know. "I heard she was from Odaiba. She's just moved to Tokyo with her family. And she'll be at the school today! In our grade too!" Miroku's smile was quite retarded and Inuyasha took note to not be seen with the other man that day. At least, until he calmed down a bit.

They entered the main hall before parting their separate ways. They would not be seeing much of each other until third period, when they'd be in the same class. Inuyasha was currently making his way to English. He hated the class, though he loved to write. The teacher was an ass and obviously didn't know how to do her job. He missed the old one, though he had passed away some time ago.

Inuyasha took his seat in the back corner. He didn't sit there by choice, no he'd rather be somewhere in the middle...near Sango or something. But the teacher seemingly hated his guts, thus she kept him as far away from her as possible.

The late bell rang and Mrs. Tatiana entered the class, looking as stern as ever. Her dark, narrow eyes stared out above the rims of her reading glasses. Her hair was tied in a tight red bun and her outfit looked as though she had come out of a concentration camp. Inuyasha groaned and could already sense the day would bear nothing he would enjoy.

"Students, I have an announcement. So pay attention!" Everyone turned to the front and pretended to listen, though more than half of them were in their own little world. Lucky them. "We have a new student. She'll be joining a few of you in most of your classes. She is a third year student and has just moved here from Odiaba. Please, introduce yourself." Tatiana sounded as if she couldn't have cared less about the new kid. It was just another 'F' to write in her book.

A girl entered the room and Inuyasha looked up from his homework. Yeah, she definitely had to be from Odiaba. Tokyo rarely found girls that pretty. Atleast, in his part of Tokyo. He shook his head, he was beginning to sound like Miroku.

She bore the usual school attire but did not have her hair wrapped up as most girls did. Long black waves fell on either side of her face, framing two very nervous filled eyes. She turned to Tatiana who merely nodded her head. "Hello, I am Higurashi Kagome. It's a pleasure to be here with all of you." She bowed slightly and Inuyasha cold tell the girl was extremely nervous. _But why? Is she just shy? That's...kind of weird_he thought, but decided to think nothing of it.

Tatiana pointed to the seat by Sango, informing Kagome that she was to sit there the rest of the year. Kagome went to her desk silently, and began pulling out books. Inuyasha could only wonder if there was something wrong with the girl or if she was truly just shy.

* * *

The rest of the day had been uneventful and tiring for Inuyasha. He was glad to be going home, and extremely glad to know he'd be there for two days. Sure, he had homework. But he'd much rather work at home than sit in a crowded class in rusted up desks. Yes, it felt good to be out of that prison.

He bid farewell to Miroku and made his way down the street. When he grew nearer to his house he realized that something was different. Obviously, someone had moved into the house next to his. He had been right! For once his mind had forewarned him...and there had been a reason. He felt like dancing.

He shook his head and turned away from the now lit house and entered his own. He said hello to his mother before walking into his room. He didn't bother to cut on the light, due to the fact a large amount of sunlight was still pouring in.

He cut on his stereo and made his way over to the desk, singing along to the gentle tune that rippled through the once silent air. He opened up his backpack and began to silently work on the homework he had been given, not really sure why he decided to do it so soon.

About two hours later he found himself staring vacantly out the window in front of him. The light was on in the once dark room, and he waited as if he would find something worth looking at. But as time passed, he saw nothing and grew tired. He leaned forward and opened the window, letting the evening air rush into his room. The wind was blowing softly, and felt marvelous against his face. The sun was setting in the farther distance, causing his room to glow in soft colors. The twilight zone...it was always his favorite part of the day. Anyone who did not like it had to just be crazy.

Suddenly, Inuyasha heard an unusual sound. Something he never thought he'd hear so close. Quickly, he used his remote to pause his CD and listened closer. The wind rustled through his black hair and with it sent the whispers of a voice.

A soft voice, lingering into the night air and drawing in all of his senses. He walked behind his desk and leaned out of the window. He looked down for the voice, and then looked to the street...but saw no one. He decided not to find the keeper of the sound, for it may just ruin the emotion all together. Sometimes, things are more easily enjoyed when your imagination was all that accompanied it, that was how Inuyasha saw it.

He envisioned a small girl, with soft dark eyes. She had deep, thick hair that the wind would easily breeze through and toss around. She seemed frail, her face made of porcelain...she was a goddess. Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned against the window frame. He continued to listen to the soft voice until it stopped abruptly, the last note echoing through the wind that blew it away before silencing it all together.

Inuyasha, thrown out of the spell, opened his eyes and stared across to a girl that almost looked identical to the one he had imagined. He blinked a few times before smiling softly at her. "So that was you then? You're quite talented."

The girl smiled and blushed. "Thank you. Had I known you were listening, I wouldn't have disturbed you." Inuyasha shook his head and waved his hand, the smile still lingering.

"Don't worry about it. Had it bothered me I would've shut the window. But, like I said, you have a beautiful voice."

The girl blushed again and looked away, her raven hair covering her face. "You did not say it was beautiful."

"Well then, I've said it now. There's nothing about it that should cause you to feel embarrassed anyway!" Inuyasha exclaimed, causing the girl to turn around. He laughed and then looked at her once again. "Well, seeing as we are now neighbors...I shall introduce myself. I'm Inuyasha."

The girl smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. Shyly she looked at him with a smile of her own. "Higurashi Kagome. It's a pleasure, Inuyasha." She bowed formally, but Inuyasha quickly instructed that she didn't need to be formal with him.

A sound erupted from Kagome's house, causing the small girl to jump. She turned around and softly yelled back. Inuyasha found it amazing that, even as she screamed, her voice was so soft. She turned back to him with apology written all along her face.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but mother calls. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then!" She bowed again, causing Inuyasha to send her a playful glare, and then shut her window and exiting her room. Inuyasha closed his window as well and smiled. At long last, he had found someone who had a passion for what he did. A beautiful angel and goddess of song...how could he have been blessed anymore?

Sure, he could've been overdoing it. But her soft voice still reverberated through his thoughts, etching their way into every other sentence that he thought to himself. He couldn't get her out of his head. Not in a sick perverted way, but in a way that only a true master of song couldn't.

He felt drawn to her, and hoped that she would feel the same towards him. He could already see the two singing in the dark of night, teaching each other new methods and mixing their voices into one lasting note that would quiver in the wind. It was amazing...

He went to bed that night with the same voice echoing through his head, and a longing to hear it again the next day. In his dreams one thought lingered in his head-besides the voice- Kagome seemed awfully familiar to him.

(tbc)

* * *

There's chapter one! Kind of a prologue in all honesty, but chapter one none-the-less. Reviews would be appreciated! They'll like...inspire me! And, plus, you get an Inuyasha plushie that sings out of it! .

(Spike)


	2. Twisted Spirits

**Music in the Night**  
**By** ReverberatingSilence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs I may use.

* * *

**Music in the Night**  
**Chapter Two** Twisted Spirits

Inuyasha awoke with a dull throbbing in his head. He immediately cursed the wretched sun that streamed in through his window, blaming it completely. After a few minutes of growing used to the intruding light, however, he found his headache gone and began his daily routine.

Once dressed, he bid farewell to his mother and made his way outside. There was a light breeze, causing his dark hair to rustle around the frame of his body. He wore a thin black jacket, protecting his flesh from the chilling sensation. His dark blue carpenter jeans were brushed against his legs by the wind as well.

He began to walk to the central park, knowing good and well that on a Saturday morning it would be extremely crowded. He didn't seem to mind that morning, though. He was just in a mood to be out, to be somewhere other than in his room. He was sick of basically living in there. It was dark, eerie, and boring. It had nothing for him, and he often wondered why he secluded himself in there.

_Because no one gets you_ his mind hissed back, but he didn't agree. Sure, he was one of the few boys he knew that liked Broadway and the like, but that didn't mean people didn't get him. He shrugged the thought off as he found a vacant bench to occupy.

He had awoken sometime in the middle of the night, as he usually did, and remembered where he had seen Kagome before. Could that shy and frail child really be the same as the passionate singer he had seen the night before? The two seemed to completely contradict each other, but they were the same none the less. Inuyasha had chuckled at the thought, and wondered what Kagome would be like after her "new student shyness" had passed. Though, he still wasn't sure that was the case.

Children ran all about him, giggling and squealing with one another in utter glee. They were all so carefree and each one caught Inuyasha's attention at one point or another. He was intrigued by such innocence. Innocence always managed to draw him in. Childish eyes that stared up in wonder at the simplest of things, it was too much for him. He longed to be near a child each day of his life, so that he could further explore this innocence. He did not believe himself to be a very innocence man and therefore took to examining it in others so he could feel it.

These children beamed with it. He felt intoxicated watching it, and for some reason it brought a song to his head. Another one of those nameless tunes of his. It rang out softly, mostly in flute and string, echoing in the deep corners of his mind. A simple song, but one that screamed of children and peace and made your own self feel like you were that young again.

Inuyasha sighed. One day, somehow, he'd be able to portray such a thought to the world.

* * *

Kagome had awoken hours ago, readying herself for the day ahead of her. Her hair was up in a secure bun, her face and body tingled from the shower she had blessed herself with. She had put on a pair of tights and a black leotard, donning black tights that stopped below the knee right afterwards. Lime-green shorts accompanied the outfit and her dance bag was slung over her shoulder.

She yelled a goodbye to her family and rushed out the door, making her way to the park as fast as she could. She had somehow lost track of time and in doing so, had almost not left in time to make her dance lesson. And God knows what her instructor would do if she were to be late.

She slowed down, due to lack of breath and walked slowly through the park. Watching the trees and small children, she felt a calming peace. She forgot about trying to hurry to class and instead focused on the softness around her. Something was amiss, though. All the purity and peacefulness in the air and yet she could almost sense that there was something that didn't need to be there.

Her eyes focused back on reality and Kagome took in her surroundings. She saw a very familiar man sitting on the bench she was coming up on. Upon further inspection, she saw that it was her new neighbor Inuyasha. She smiled and said hello to him. He turned to her with dark eyes, as if he had been lost in personal thoughts. When he saw her, however, his violet eyes lit up only the slightest bit.

"Good morning, Kagome." he said with a small smile. "And where might you be going dressed like that?" as if he didn't know.

Kagome smiled back. "I'm heading to my morning dance class. Though, I'm afraid I'm running late and will have to say bye for now. It was nice running into you however." She gave him a small bow, at which he hissed at and then went along her way.

The eeriness, the cold shiver running down her spine. Had that been Inuyasha? Surely not someone as he could truly be that dark? She shivered again and rushed to her dance class, knowing Madam would be furious.

* * *

She shut her bedroom door and fell onto her bed tiredly. Dance class had gone wonderfully, she had made it just in time. Barely, but she had made it. Now, she felt tired. It was half passed eight, but it felt like two in the morning. After her class, Kagome had run out to do some errands for her mother, gone to voice lessons, and then decided to go to the mall.

Doesn't sound like much, but for Kagome that was far too much. After a three hour dance class, lifting a bobby-pin could feel like a work out. She sighed and rolled over. Being the lazy girl she could be, Kagome had forgotten to cut her light on. The sun was setting, and with it the darkness was building up. Kagome was afraid of the dark, but she didn't know why. It was just a childish fear that she could never get over.

Before it got too dark, she cut on the two lamps that occupied her bed and dresser. The small lights illuminated her room in a soft and romantic sort of way, bringing a sense of peace to Kagome. She opened her two windows and let the fresh air pour into her room, the coolness feeling refreshing against her skin. Too long she had lived inside and was thankful to have found herself trapped in so many outside activities, no matter how tiring they were.

She hummed to herself and cut on her stereo, not enjoying the silence filling her room. She danced around to the first few songs until she reached one she couldn't help but sing along to. Her voice was loud, yet extremely soft. It echoed in every corner of her room and was wisped away by the wind, out into the streets for all to hear.

She danced along with it, turning this way and that, her lips moving in a dance of their own. Before long the track ended and she was left in silence. An eerie sort of silence, as if without music the world was just nothing…just a dark hole. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Since when did she think like that? Never that she could remember. Her mind had to just be tired.

She looked out the window before falling onto her bed, not bothering to change her clothes. She watched the silhouette of her neighbor in puzzlement, wondering if there was something about him that she should know.

* * *

Yea, sorry for the really delayed update. --;; I blame school, even though it's a really lame excuse. I feel so stupid. Just to let you know- things will not really be intense until at the earliest chapter 5. That's when the plot will start coming around. You have to get a suspicious feel for the characters first. It always makes the story better. (cackles)

Thanks for the awesome reviews! Yeah, just 5...but come on! I like, NEVER get reviews. And they were all so nice! (hands out little Inuyasha plushies to all) Thanks again! The next chapter will hopefully be up sooner!

xXSpikeXx


	3. Entwining Notes

**Music in the Night**  
**By** ReverberatingSilence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs I may use.

**Author's Note**: for _Catkin Blossom_, I think I've made it fairly obvious as to what the main pairing is going to be, but I don't think it's going to be how you expect it. There's going to be a major twist eventually. That's all I will say for now. To everyone else, thank you for the lovely and encouraging reviews. I really appreciated them!

* * *

**Music in the Night**  
**Chapter Three** Entwining Notes

Kagome dragged her feet down the hallway. Monday had come far too fast for her. She did not even realize the weekend had flown by. Her mind was still rested on the odd boy known as Inuyasha. Two days, two different sides of his personality. How weird could a person get? Though, she could not say she had never met someone like that before. There had been plenty of people in her life that had split personality or were just the type to put on a façade. She rolled her eyes, oh how those people annoyed her.

She took a seat down in her what would now be normal desk and looked around the classroom. Who would be dumb enough to place geometry as first period? And who would be dumb enough to teach juniors geometry? She had that class as a sophomore. Shouldn't they be learning Algebra II? She shook her head, at least she would get an easy A in math. That was defiantly new.

She looked around the classroom again, looking for a certain dark haired boy. But, she found him no where. Shrugging it off, she knew he was in her third period class and she would see him then. Though, she couldn't quite pin point the reason she wanted to see him. "Class, open to page two-twenty one if you would please." The teacher said from the front. Kagome sighed and pulled out her text book. She really did hate math.

* * *

Third period came and went, and Inuyasha was still no where to be seen. Kagome felt slightly bummed, and sort of on her own. There was no one else at the school that she knew. She hated not knowing anyone and prayed that someone would come and talk to her. She was not one to approach, she always felt rude and desperate when she did something like that.

She walked into her fifth period class, knowing the day was almost done. She was in drama now and took a seat near the back. Two girls looked at her with grins on their faces before quickly turning back around. Kagome rolled her eyes, they probably thought her to be some stupid goth chick who got stuck in the "prep classes". She wondered if she would fit in the drama group. Sure, she loved to sing, act, and dance…but who knew what these guys did. Were they ballet or more into interpretive? Did they sing rock, opera, or possibly Fosse? So many different genres and she knew nothing of what they did.

Kagome silently waited for the teacher to give instructions when she saw Inuyasha walk into the room, looking as though he had just woken up. She blinked, why the heck was he so late? She let it go however, and turned to the front. The teacher, who was called Mr. Taitsui, instructed that they would be doing solos and/or duets this class period to perform for the class. Kagome let out a depressed sigh and decided on a solo. Though she was not in the mood to sing for a bunch of moronic high schoolers she didn't know, she also wasn't in the mood to fail her class.

Mr. Taitsui passed around a sheet of songs that they would have ten minutes to choose from. Kagome took notice that Inuyasha had picked his song rather quickly and wondered if they did this exercise often. She scanned the list a good ten times before finally deciding on one simpler song. She waited as the others helped each other decide, for most of them had chosen duets. She cocked her head to the side when the first group came up. A boy and a girl, stuck singing some song that caused them both so squawk. She almost fell asleep after the first five groups, most of them sucked. There were a select few that had good talent and she enjoyed the melodies.

Before long, Inuyasha was called up and she looked ahead. The boy still puzzled him, and she couldn't help but be curious as to what he was going to sing. The teacher nodded to Inuyasha and began to play on the piano. Inuyasha stood next to the piano, looking at the music sheet for his cue. When he started to sing Kagome's eyes widened. Of all the songs, she had defiantly not expected this one from him.

_"High times, hard times  
Sometimes the living is sweet  
And sometimes there's nothing to eat  
But I always land on my feet  
So when there's dry times  
I wait for high times and then"_

Kagome smiled, she loved this song and couldn't help but sway a little and mouth the words as well. Definitely not a song she expected to hear from Inuyasha, she didn't even remember seeing it on the list- but she loved it none the less and was quite glad to hear it. Inuyasha had a lovely voice as well, doing the song justice, unlike some of the other men that had been singing earlier. She knew she would've cried had anyone else decided on this song.

_"…I put on my best  
And I stick out my chest  
And I'm off  
And I'm off  
And I'm off to the races again"_

At the end of the song everyone politely applauded and Inuyasha took his seat. Kagome had applauded meaningfully, truly enjoying the performance. She had a grin on her face and looked forward to hearing Inuyasha sing more. Mr. Taitsui called a few other names, some of which had skill but most had none. Finally, near the end of the list, he called Kagome's name. She gave a polite bow and made her way up to the front. She showed the teacher what song she wished to sing, and he gave her a nod of approval, leading her to the piano. She watched the music sheet as she waited for her cue and took a quick glance Inuyasha's way. She couldn't help but hope he liked her voice, not sure why she awaited his approval.

She took a deep breath as the opening ended and prayed her voice was well worked. She did not want to mess up such a lovely song.  
_"Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower  
And a rose that is fading  
Roses wither away  
Like the sunflower  
I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day"_

Kagome closed her eyes, basking in the lovely song. She adored the song, and the musical from which it came. She prayed to herself that Inuyasha was gawking at her, or nodding in approval. She hoped the whole class was enjoying her performance, she didn't want to be the sucky newbie.

_"...Burnt out ends of smokey days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning  
Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life..."_

The final chords of the song ended and Kagome opened her eyes, the emotion of the song still lingering in her soul. The group politely applauded and she looked over to Inuyasha. He had a soft smile on his face, but something darker in his eyes. She wasn't sure if she should take his mysterious reaction as a good thing or a bad thing. She thanked the teacher and took her seat. After two more groups, the teacher announced that they would soon start on the Christmas production and that everyone needed to be ready. Not too far after the announcement the bell rang. Kagome left the room with a mixed emotion running through her head. A period later, school was over and she was making her way home.

* * *

Later, after all homework was done and dinner had been finished, Kagome was found up in her room rummaging through her CD's. She was not fully unpacked from the move just yet and was having difficulty finding her Fosse CD. Yes, she was defiantly in a Fosse mood. She set various CD's down, ranging from hip-hop collaborations she had made to different Broadway performances such as Chicago and Phantom of the Opera. She finally found what she was looking for and placed it in her player. Finding the right track, she opened the window and turned it up.

She started dancing around the room with a grin, before just "hot-walkin'" as her lovely dance teacher liked to call it. The grin stayed plastered on her face as she continued to strut around the room, her cocky façade going well with the music.  
_"It's good, isn't it?  
Grand, isn't it?  
Great, isn't it?  
Swell, isn't?  
Fun, isn't it? Nowadays!"  
_  
She didn't notice a pair of eyes catching her as they heard the familiar lyrics with a different voice. She didn't notice the figure that possessed the eyes move closer to their window and watch with a hint of amusement on their face.

_"There's man, everywhere.  
Jazz, everywhere.  
Booze, everywhere.  
Life, everywhere.  
Joy, everywhere. Nowadays!"_

She continued to bounce around the room, clueless that she was not dancing to just herself. She was having far too much fun to open her eyes and realize that she was once again trapped in reality. Her little world of music was by far more fun.

_"…In fifty years or so,  
It's gonna change you know.  
But, oh it's heaven nowadays!  
And that's good, isn't it?  
Grand, isn't it?  
Great, isn't it?  
Swell, isn't it?  
Fun, isn't it?  
But nothing stays you know…"_

The song came to an end after a short while and Kagome jumped when she heard applause. She blinked and turned to the window, seeing Inuyasha. A blush crossed her face, knowing she did not want to be heard at the moment. "You've got some great talent, Kagome. I'm truly impressed." Inuyasha said, leaning against his window. Kagome smiled and leaned against hers as well.

"I can say the same to you, Inuyasha. You're performance in class today was truly amazing. I loved it." She smiled gently at him and it was his turn to blush. "I just love Newsies, that's all really." She laughed. "I do as well, and I couldn't ever sing that song." He looked at her stupidly.

"Well, duh! You're a girl, that's a GUYS song!" She laughed yet again. "I bet girls could've been newsies as well!" He huffed and she chuckled once again. They both fell into silence before Inuyasha offered they sing a duet before he headed off to bed. Kagome felt slightly nervous at first, but then nodded in agreement. They chose a simple song and their voices blended together in perfect unison.

The song _Dancin' Dan_ echoed through the night while they both sang with enjoyment and peace in their voice. When the song ended Inuyasha bid goodnight to Kagome and they both closed their windows. Inuyasha plopped down on his bed and smiled in the dark. Kagome would be a perfect girl to fulfill his lifelong dream and she would, whether she wanted to or not...

* * *

Well, there's chapter three. I believe the plot will begin in chapter 5. Hopefully you can wait that long, lol. I just need time to get the basics down…so you can get to know the characters. Thank you all so much for your loving reviews, I would appreciate to get them again :wink, wink: lol. Songs:

_High Times, Hard Times_- **Newsies **  
_Memory_- **Cats**  
_Nowadays_- **Fosse **  
_Dancin' Dan (Me and My Shadows)-_ **Fosse**

xXSpikeXx


	4. Friendship and Fear

**Music in the Night  
By **ReverberatingSilence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs I may use.

**Author's Note:** Alright guys, I'm going to start to doing review responses because I love communicating with my readers. Look for your name at the bottom, ok? Thanks! And I'm so sorry for the delayed update. But, I am now on summer break, so updates should be easier. NO MORE END OF THE YEAR EXAMS! MWAHAHA! Yeah…on with the story...

* * *

**Music in the Night  
Chapter Four** Friendship and Fear

Miroku waved a hand in front of Inuyasha once again, calling his name for what seemed like the four hundredth time. His friend seemed so out of it, he couldn't quite figure out why though. And it wasn't like the boy was responding to anything.

Finally, Inuyasha registered Miroku's existence and looked up at his friend. They were in home room, waiting for class to begin. Inuyasha was sitting in his desk at the back of the class and Miroku was looming over with a curious look. Everyone else seemed to be oblivious of the two as they were caught up in their own conversations or studies.

"Hey, are you ok? You seemed really spaced out," Miroku said, realizing Inuyasha was finally back to earth. Inuyasha gave his friend a cheesy smile.

"I'm sorry, Miroku. I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment. I've got some stuff that I've got to do." was his reply, causing Miroku's eye brow to pop up. "What kind of stuff?"

"Nothing of importance to you," he said, and quickly noticed the sly grin on his friend's lips. "It's nothing perverted or anything like that, so that's why it is none of your concern."

Miroku crossed his arms in a pout. "That's hardly fair, Inuyasha." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shooed Miroku away as the teacher came in.

_Kagome, you will accept my offer. I don't care how I'll get you to agree, you will…whether conscious or not._ A sick grin crossed Inuyasha face as he thought through his plans for Kagome. Soon she would be his.

Third period whirled around and Inuyasha found himself in the presence of a certain neighbor. He bid hello to her, but left her be after that. He spent his time mainly with Miroku and a few of the other guys who came to talk as well, but for the most part remained silent.

He watched her when he knew she wasn't looking, and tried to memorize every little piece of her. Every curve, every breath, every movement, everything. If she was to be his new apprentice, if you will, then he would have to know what was fine and what would need work. He would make her perfect, so perfect that the world would almost be willing to shun her. But so perfect that the world wouldn't be able to keep their eyes off of her.

He would bring her into a light that would never die. She would live forever, if not physically then spiritually. Her name and voice would ring through all the ages, no matter her opinion in the matter. Inuyasha didn't want to be cruel, but he couldn't hide such perfection from the world. He would show her to everyone, he would show her to the world. He would never keep something so precious to himself, but at the same time, he wouldn't dream of sharing her with anyone else. She'd be everyone's of course, but ultimately she would be his. She would always be his, his for as long as he wished.

He was pried out of his thoughts as the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. He told Miroku that he would be unable to join him and made his way to find a certain raven haired girl.

And find her he did, having known where her locker was. She was talking with Sago, who quickly excused herself when Miroku walked over. Inuyasha shook his head as he watched the couple walk off, laughing slightly at how they were so attached to one another.

After a few minutes of letting Kagome get her stuff together, Inuyasha made his way over. He let the dark, lustful look leave his eyes and mind and replaced it with a soft smile and easy violet eyes. He tapped her on the shoulder and took in the way her hair twirled as she spun to meet his face. Her shocked expression quickly changed to that of happiness, and a smile graced her soft lips. Inuyasha quickly memorized how they seemed to melt into the expression and how they caused creases to form on either side, making her look absolutely endearing.

"Inuyasha, you scared me," Kagome said innocently. Her voice caused his insides to spark, but he kept it to himself. "How are you?"

"I'm doing quite well, Kagome. I was wondering if you would like to join me and the others for lunch. I don't quite like you eating by yourself." He offered her his arm in a very old-fashion way, causing Kagome to giggle.

"Well, I don't think I can say no to someone so proper. Of course I'll join you." She placed her hand on his arm as she was taught to and he led her out to the field, where they found the others sitting under the shady apple-trees lining the fence.

The 'others' consisted of a very small group of people Inuyasha felt he had grown quite close to. Miroku, obviously being his best friend was seated next to the ever gorgeous Sango, his girlfriend, who was chatting away happily with the girl next to her. The girl next to her was named Kagura and was the most tomboyish girl you'd ever meet, she had a little sister by the name of Kanna of whom she considered her reason for living. Next to her sat Kouga, another one of Inuyasha's closest friends. He was right under Miroku, if not equal. He was the school heart-throb, yet remained single. He was into sports and amazingly skilled in math and science, something that came in handy during exam season.

Inuyasha introduced everyone to Kagome, and vice-versa. Kagome took a seat next to Sango, who had scooted over to give her room. Inuyasha took a place between Miroku and Kouga, easily fitting in to the group and conversation at hand.

Kagura smiled at Kagome, running two fingers through the younger girl's hair. "I'm not trying to scare you, but your hair looked so soft, I had to touch it!" Kagome laughed at the girl's fowardness but didn't mind at all.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I just hope it's as soft as it looks." Kagura nodded, informing her that it was and then finally let her hand drop. "So, Inuyasha has introduced you. But we know nothing…" Sango growled. "Ok, so everyone except Sango and Inuyasha know nothing. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Kagome gave her a puzzled look which caused Kouga to laugh.

"Fine, to be easier, we'll all take turns asking you questions ok?" He sent her a dazzling smile. "We did this to Kagura when Sango first introduced her. So, don't think it's just you." Kagome felt slightly easier and nodded, waiting for the questions.

"I'll go first!" Kagura said, waving her hand frantically. "Simple first question, what grade are you in and where do you come from?"

Kagome ignored the fact that it was in fact, two questions in one and answered. "I'm a junior this year and I just moved here from Odiaba. I was, however, born in Osaka."

Kagura nodded with a smile and looked at Kouga, signaling it was his turn. "Um…how 'bout your family? Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have a little brother. His name is Souta and he's in the fifth grade. I live with him, my mother and my grandfather. My father passed away long before we moved here, and Grandpa just decided he should fill in the space. He's stupid like that." Kagome laughed, thinking back to the time her grandfather had just waltzed into the place as if it were his duty to replace the father, but Kagome couldn't say she regretted it. She was quite glad to have another man in the house.

Kouga sent her a small look of pity, but it was gone before she knew it. Miroku cleared his throat as he thought of a question. "Let's see here, ah here's a simple one! How the heck did you meet Inuyasha? Of all the people to meet first, you must've thought horridly of the school!" Inuyasha growled at Miroku playfully and the others laughed, including Kagome.

"He's actually my next door neighbor. He was kind enough to introduce himself to me. I always hate it when I don't know my neighbors." She smiled at Inuyasha, who smiled back with a small half-bow. Kagome rolled her eyes at this and looked back to Miroku.

"Well, then I pity you. Having him for a neighbor must be torturous." Miroku laughed, thinking of when he himself used to live next to Inuyasha. They had annoyed each other to the very core, and yet stayed friends. Though, they had been living in cheap townhouses, so maybe that could've been considered different.

"Ok, my turn!" Sango said with a grin. "Give us some of your hobbies, Kagome. What do you like to do in your spare time?"

Kagome's eyes lit up at this question and she didn't hesitate to answer. "I absolutely love to sing, act, and dance! Obviously, the three go in hand but I love them all so much. Singing mostly, then dancing, and acting. But I love them all."

"Aww, that's so cool!" Sango said, her eyes lighting up as well. "I am an actor and dancer too! I can't sing at all, I'll tell you that. If you ever hear me, I'm sure you'd go deaf. But I love to act and dance! Maybe we could do some stuff together sometime." Kagome nodded in agreement, thinking it would be quite fun.

"I also have an interest in the arts," Miroku said, sounding slightly shy. "I don't dance, and never plan to. But I love acting. Singing is something I'm willing to do when needed, but I don't know where I would be without acting. I'm in the fifth period drama club."

"As am I," said Kouga. "I love acting. I hate dancing, and like Sango I screech like a drunken bird. I also love to draw. Art is my passion, acting comes second."

"And I," said Kagura, "am a dancer and photographer. I love to dance and take pictures of dancers or something that looks artistic to me. I have a lot of black and whites from Broadway that look like they could've passed for 1950's."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, feeling he should explain. "You'll fit into this group quite fast. As you know, I'm a singer. I also compose my own music and play a few instruments. All of us have passions lying somewhere in the arts, and that's why we're such a small group. Quite a few of the people here think we're either gay or just stupid. They don't understand the artistic domain, so we stick to ourselves, save a few people. But, we're friendly and I wouldn't have introduced you had I not thought you would love everyone here."

Kagome smiled delightfully at him and then all the others. "Yes, I fear he's right!" she replied, her grin growing wider. "This looks to be the starts of a beautiful friendship!" The others agreed easily and fell into a pleasant conversation with one another until the bell rang, signaling them to head for their next class. Kagome never noticed the infatuated and possessive look Inuyasha was watching her with the entire time.

* * *

Kagome was on her way home, a slight scowl on her face. They had loaded her with homework that night and she was furious. Sure, it was still light out and she was positive she would be able to complete it all, but she wasn't in the mood to worry about the work. She let out a sigh and began to make her way up the walkway to her front door.

_Sing for me, my angel of music _

She stopped, key halfway in the lock and looked around with wide eyes. Where did that voice come from? It sounded like it was coming from inside her head, but she knew that wasn't possible. She looked around the area, but found no one nearby. Could her infatuation with the Phantom of the Opera be getting to her? She smiled at that thought and continued inside, dismissing the thought.

She slipped out of her shoes, leaving them on the wooden floor before the door, and made her way up to her room. Once she arrived, she cut the light on and dropped her book bag next to the bed. She walked to her closet and pulled out some pajama bottoms made of a rich blue silk, decorated with various clouds and a white tank-top to replace her itchy school uniform. She quickly changed, suddenly feeling a bit paranoid of not wearing any clothing. She knew no one was home except for her. She was always home alone until six. Her brother, Souta, did not go home after school but rather to his mother's work. And he would return home with her, carrying dinner or a small something for his beloved big sister.

She tried to slip of the eerie thoughts in her head by starting on her homework. But every creak in the walls, every 'pop' the air conditioner made, every little sound that would've been brushed off any other time caused her heart to race and her eyes to dart around the room. What on earth was wrong with her?

"Get it together, Kagome…you're losing it." She set her mechanical pencil down and closed her eyes, leaning against the very uncomfortable desk chair. "You're home alone…the place is going to make noise. You're just a little jumpy today, get over it." But when the air conditioner shut off and her ears began to ring due to the sudden silence, her eyes grew wide and her heart pulsed in a speed she knew was probably not healthy for someone who was merely sitting.

She jumped away from the desk and went over to her stereo, which occupied the night table by her bed. She quickly pressed play, not caring what was in her stereo, just as long as it made noise.

_"In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me,  
And speaks my name…" _

Kagome smiled, lip syncing to the words as she once again started on her homework. She felt calmer, her mind focused now on the story line of the Phantom and on the evil geometry before her. It wasn't until the Phantom's solo started that her pencil slipped from her hand. Her eyes wide, and her mouth open in shock, she found herself lost in the voice that was not of her dear Michael Crawford.

_"Sing once again with me,  
Our strange duet.  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet…" _

The voice faded after those two simple lines and she was left again with only her London cast voices. She cocked her head, her hands shaking, and wondered if she had imagined the voice. Was she possibly mental? Was she schizophrenic and didn't know it yet? Could she be delisional? She shook her head and picked up her pencil once again. "No, you're just having an off day. Everything will be fine," she mumbled to herself, not sure if she really believed the words.

After a good two hours of demented homework, Kagome could be found tucking herself into bed. The soft yet passionate melody of "The Point of No Return" echoed quietly through her room. She closed her eyes and said a quick prayer to God, thanking him for her lovely day and for blessing her with new friends. She also asked him to calm her soul and set her mind at bay, willing the paranoia to pass. She asked that the next day would bless her and go according to his plan before whispering a quiet "amen".

She pulled the covers up to her chin and buried her cheek into her cool pillow. As it began to grow warm under her skin she drifted into a dream of angels and music. She felt a chilly presence and her hair being brushed from her face. Soft lips found her forehead, and she smiled and thanked her mother in her head.

_Soon, my dear angel. Soon you will grace the world with your voice. _

A pair of amber eyes stared down at her, filled with passion and fire. The flames looked as if they were to eternally burn, but one could see them give way to a loving look of violet as the shadowed figure left it's angel to sleep in peace.

_

* * *

_

Songs:  
_The Phantom of the Opera-_**tPotO  
**  
Yeah, sorry once again for the shortness of the chapter. It was just the last filler chapter before the plot began to unfold. Mwahaha! Next is chapter 5, Music of the Night. Hopefully it'll explain a bit of Inuyasha's personality to everyone. And it'll be longer, I promise you that. A lot is to unfold. So, you'd best review so you can see it happen:hint, hint: lol. Now as promised, review responses:

**ChinaWings- **Thank you for your encouraging review! Don't tell anyone, but it was your review that inspired some of what is going to happen in Chapter 5! Yey! Go you! . The fact that he is so bold and open to Kagome right off the bat will be revealed through the story. I always hate it when people are talkative and 'best-buds' right when they meet, but it had to be done to match his character. If you have seen Phantom of the Opera it'll help, he's based off of Erik's character. If not, then it'll still make perfect sense as time goes on. I promise! Thank you once again for the lovely comment, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**inuyashaangel-** Oo, what does he mean indeed:cackles evilly: You'll have to read and find out! But I forewarn you, it's going to be slightly dark and…sad? Maybe sad. Inubaby is a very nice nickname, lol. And a very nice habit! ;; haha. Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope the next chapter will reveal some of what's going on with Inuyasha for you.  
**AngelWing1138-** aww, my bestest ffnet friend:huggles: I will say right now I am soo glad you're reading my story, and I feel so…awesome, because you actually like it! . It makes me feel so special, lol! And yes, you need to watch those musicals! Haha. I haven't seen Fosse in forever. :cries: Anyway, I am so glad you like this story. And yes, your villain choice is quite evil too, lol, but defiantly more complex and original than mine. --;; Oh well! And hey, just to show you how awesome you are, I accidentally said "mar" four times today! O.o Once when I woke up, once when I fell out of bed, and twice whilst watching Pretear. So, go you and your awesome words:highfive: So, I hope this chapter was somewhat enjoying, I know it was boring. And I hope that you get a lot out of Chapter 5! Thank you again.  
**Catkin Blossom- **I hate it when ffnet messes up like that, and it does it a lot for me. --;; But, for some reason I got both of your reviews. I'm sure that's not bad though. No problem with answering your question, I don't want to leave my readers confused, though I don't know if you were really 'confused' per-say, haha. And I'm like that too, I'm never satisfied with my work. It's always 'darn it, I could've done better'. So yeah, I know how that goes. And I'm sure you're better than you give yourself credit for:p Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, I keep thinking it'll be a dissapointment. Thank you so much again for your lovely reviews!

Ok guys, you know the drill! .  
xXSpikeXx


	5. Music of the Night

**Music in the Night  
By** Reverberating Silence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs I may use. The Phantom of the Opera belongs to the lovely Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber, and the word "mar" belongs to the ever talented AngelWing1138.

* * *

**Music in the Night  
Chapter Five **Music of the Night

_Inuyasha smiled as he watched his angel. She had just entered her home and was quickly changing her clothing, as if she knew he was watching her. He paid no attention to her right then, being sure to look down as her clothes left her body._

_The smile never once left his face. She had finished dressing and was now working on her homework, every now and then her head would dart up, looking around her room. Had he done this to her? After only three days did he make her scared to be on her own? His grin grew dark, he had more power over her than either of them thought._

_When her music began to play his eyes widened with pleasure when he heard what it was. This was all too perfect. She was setting everything up for him. When the lyrics came to, he decided to make his point slightly clearer._

_"Sing once again with me,  
Our strange duet.  
My power over you,  
Grows stronger yet…"_

_Her eyes grew wide, and he grinned deciding that was enough. He was well hidden in her bedroom's shadows. They were so perfectly placed, she would never know he was there._

_Finally, after he was sure he knew every inch of her being, she decided it was time for bed. The musical was already towards the end, and yet she didn't start it over. The passionate words of "The Point of No Return" caused him to involuntarily shudder. Did she not know what she was doing to him? He had waited so long for this, and now she was making it so hard._

_He listened to her innocent prayer to God, chuckling in his mind. How naïve she truly was! He watched his angel's eyes flutter closed and waited a few minutes before walking over to her bed. He ran a had through her bands, letting him see her forehead. He placed a lingering kiss atop of it, knowing she was far too out of it to realize someone was there. He looked at her a few more minutes. _

Soon, my dear angel. Soon you will be mine.

_With that, he was gone and back in his room, staring through his window at her. Finally, he turned away and went to bed. Very soon, very soon he would put his plan into action and take her as his own. I _

_

* * *

Kagome tossed in her sleep, having a dream she had not had in quite a while. Sweat poured down her face, and her hair stuck to it in strange ways. She felt dizzy, yet she couldn't find a way out of the dream world. For to her, it was not a dream but rather the harsh reality of her past. But, once she awoke it would once again be trapped in the back of her mind, and she would struggle as she did everyday…trying so hard to remember what it was. What was that section of her past she had forgotten? Surely she wasn't that young during the incident. But yet, it was always there…and always was not._

Suddenly, she awoke at the very same part of the dream she always awoke from. She looked around her room and blinked. Her surroundings finally became familiar and she fell back on her bed with an exasperated sigh. The visions in her head already beginning to fade. She wiped the sweat from her brow and took in a few deep breaths.

_"Promise me, Kagome. Promise me you'll never forget me…Promise me your soul belongs to me." _

She cringed as the sentence rang clear in her mind. What on earth was happening to her? She turned to her stereo and pressed 'replay', knowing she would never get to sleep in the silence. When the Overture began to play she rested her eyes. Someday it would all make sense.

_

* * *

_

Two weeks had passed since the last dream. Kagome could be found sitting in the art room with Sango and Kagura on either side of her. They were staying for the after school arts program. None of them had anything to do on Tuesdays and thought it would be fun to take an art class together.

The teacher was babbling away about the rules of the class, and what types of projects to expect. Nothing that truly interested Kagome, she had been through the lecture before. She was excited to be trying something new. And the fact that her two friends had no clue what they were doing helped her out a bit too, at least she wouldn't be making a fool of herself.

"Hey, Kagome, what are you going to draw?" Sango asked, pulling out the sketch book she had bought for the class. Kagome twiddled with her gum eraser and then smiled.

"Well, I'm not really one for drawing fruit…so I think I'm going to chance it and draw straight from my imagination." Kagura laughed and said she planned on doing the same thing, so Sango decided to just go along with the two.

They all enjoyed trying to draw the pictures they had in their heads, and teasing each other about simple little things like crooked lines or uneven eyes. By the end of the class, all of them had decided to do the fruit. None of them had any past experience besides doodling in classes. Maybe starting off with the basics was the best.

"Goodness, who knew drawing was so complex? I could've sworn it was easier," Sango complained as they walked through a park together.

"No kidding! It's just so wrong…I was hoping I could catch on fast like I did with photography, but I had no such luck," Kagura replied. She hung her head and let out an exasperated sigh, causing Kagome to giggle.

"Don't worry about it, you guys. We're not the only ones in the class that are clueless. Honestly, I think we did better than the table next to us!"

"Yeah, I think some people are just there to get the extra points they need for college," Sango agreed. They all continued to walk, talking and giggling about whatever was brought up during their walk.

After a while, the girls were found seated on a bench in a secluded part of the park, just enjoying each others' company. Kagome let out a tired sigh and looked up at the sky. She felt as though someone else was there besides the two she could see. Was someone watching them? She decided not to look around, so as not to scare her friends. She wondered if possibly there was an angel watching over them and she just had the capability to sense it.

But, her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Miroku and Inuyasha approach them. Sango smiled and stopped mid-sentence, waving to her boyfriend. Miroku waved back and when he got close enough, planted a kiss on her cheek.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "What a surprised running into you guys here." Inuyasha nodded, returning her smile.

"Yes, indeed. We had no clue that you were here." The way Inuyasha said that Kagome wondered if he truly didn't know she was there, or if perhaps running into one another was not a coincidence after all.

The group settled with their two visitors and continued to talk about the most random things. They spoke of musicals they had seen, the latest history project that they all loathed, how weird the art class was, sports and the like. Kagome found herself not wanting to participate in the conversation, but found herself watching Inuyasha intently.

He was talking with Miroku about some band she had never really listened to. He looked so deep in thought, and the way his brow creased when he thought was endearing. She took note in the way the sun reflected off of his hair and how his eyes glowed when he was interested in something. Why she was so drawn to him, she didn't know. It was as if his very presence was intoxicating her.

_Don't worry, my angel. All will make sense tonight. _

Kagome blinked in surprised. She could've sworn that she heard Inuyasha speak to her, but he was still in deep conversation with Miroku, not even once looking her way. When Miroku began to speak however, Inuyasha turned his gaze towards her. His eyes sparked with something she couldn't quite place, but it scared her.

He turned away without a word and replied to Miroku's question, as if his attention had never once been drawn away. Kagome looked at the others, they all seemed completely fine. Did they not see the look he gave her? Kagura and Sango were in conversation with one another, and Miroku had his eyes closed as he spoke. Maybe Kagome was just overreacting. For all she knew Inuyasha might just have a crush on her or something small like that.

_Kagome, don't get cocky,_ she hissed in her head, trying to focus on the conversation. Any of the conversations around her! But she couldn't get herself to pay any attention. Her mind kept straying to Inuyasha, to who he really was. She had a deep feeling inside of her that she had seen him before, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

She was intoxicated by the way his lips moved as he spoke. His voice crept out almost musically, angelically. Who was this boy? What power did he posses? Kagome felt herself growing frightened. Could he not be quite normal? What if he was some sort of stalker or rapist? Could that be why he was looking at her so?

Without warning she stood up, her hands going to her chest. "Inu…" she stopped and her eyes grew wide. He was calling her, he was pulling her to him. Why was she so drawn to him? What was he doing to her?

She then noticed everyone staring at her quizzically. "Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked, worry etched on her face. Kagome swallowed and nodded, not able to find her voice.

"Do you need something?" Kagura asked, the same worry in her voice as well. Kagome shook her head and took a few steps back from the group. She had to get away, she needed to get home.

"I'm sorry guys," She whispered, finally finding her voice. "I've got to get home. I just remembered something I had to do. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Everyone nodded curiously and bid her farewell. Inuyasha stood up and reached out for her hand.

"Do you want me to take you back? You don't look so well." With his back to the group he gave her a dark smile, which scared her even more.

"No…no, I don't want to ruin your time with everyone. Don't worry about me, I'll see you later." With that she turned around and walked. When she was sure they could no longer see her she ran. She ran as fast as she could and as far as she could. She had to get away from Inuyasha. She had to think.

Finally, she reached her house. As soon as she was in the house she ran to her room and slammed the door, locking it. She made her way over to the window and made sure it was locked. She pulled the blinds down and cut on her light._ What's wrong with me? Why am I so paranoid? I'm surely overreacting……but why? Why was he looking at me like that._ Kagome desperately tried to shake the thoughts out of her mind, but no matter what she did, her thoughts went back to Inuyasha. The eerie look in his eyes drew her in, it pulled her towards him. That's why she was so scared! His very presence caused her to choke up.

She slid down against the wall by her window. Her hands stayed pressed against her chest and the only thing making any noise in her room was her breathing. She could hear nothing else. The air conditioner was not on due to the weather getting cold, and for some reason she couldn't even make out the sound of her beating heart.

Soon, her arms wrapped around her body, trying to get some warmth into her shaking body. But was she really shaking due to the November air, or was she really that scared?

"Why? Why am I being so paranoid?" Kagome asked the air. She closed her eyes, not noticing her room go dark. The sun was already set, it had done so while she was still at the park. Her now dark room was lit only by the small amounts of moonlight creeping in through her blinds. "What on earth has be so afraid of him?"

"Are you sure it is fear, dear Kagome?" she heard and suddenly she could feel her rapid heartbeat. Someone was in the room with her… "How do you know it is not anticipation rather than fear?"

Her eyes open. She knew that voice. She looked around the room, but saw no one. Where was he hiding. "Inu…Inuyasha?" she asked, searching the quiet room.

"My dear, however did you guess?" Still, she could see no one, but she knew he was somewhere. He was hiding somewhere in the shadows. Her breath hitched as she closed her eyes. She was dreaming, she was having that dream again. He wasn't there, she was by herself.

"Kagome, open your eyes." She didn't comply, keeping her eyes tightly closed. She was too frightened to open them. "Please, don't be scared of me. I'm not here to harm you. You must trust me, as you did all those years ago." She felt a hand cup her cheek and couldn't stop herself from sinking into the warmth. "See? I won't harm you. Now please open your eyes."

Kagome finally obeyed, opening her eyes slowly. When they focused to the dark room she found herself facing glowing amber eyes. Amber eyes? Surely this wasn't Inuyasha! Weren't his eyes violet? The quizzical look in her own eyes faded when he smiled. It was a warm, calming smile causing her fear to be replaced by belonging and trust. This boy was doing something to her, but at the current moment she truly could care less.

"My dear Kagome, it's been too long," Inuyasha whispered, his glowing eyes soft.

Kagome found herself nodding her head, the depths of her heart agreeing. "Yes…yes, it has Inuyasha. I have missed you so." She leaned forward and rested her head in the crook of his neck. She felt at home, she felt safe in his presence. But what was she saying? Had she known him before? What part of her was speaking?

She thought nothing of it. She didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the strong arms wrapping around her, causing her to sink further into the embrace. "I have truly missed you, Inuyasha. You haunt my dreams, and I felt incomplete without you." She smiled, a dark yet soft smile. "I was a fool to ever leave."

That is what you think, my sweet and innocent girl. /I Inuyasha thought to himself, smiling down at her small figure. It was true, it had been too long. Why had he not gone after her? Why hadn't he pursued her retreating form? He hadn't, he had watched her walk away. He had shed tears for her, but did nothing about it. What a fool he was. How truly weak he had been.

Finally, he pulled away from her. He stared down into her curious filled eyes. Her eyes looked black in the lighting, black and full of things a girl as innocent as she should not have. He brought his hand back to her cheek, trailing his thumb across her features, memorizing the way she felt beneath his touch.

Her eyes closed and she felt a warmth rush over her body. She couldn't stand what he was doing to her, but at the same time she loved it. Her mind filled with a part of the dream she had the previous night and her eyes flew open. Panic entered her body and she stared at Inuyasha in fear.

"Please leave," she whispered, looking away from the puzzled boy before her. "You're a demon, you must be. Leave now!"

Inuyasha smiled and leaned forward, merely inches away from her. "As you wish, my dear. I will leave you be for now, but I swear you'll see me again." Kagome felt a warmth run through her as he spoke this words, but she fought it down for fear he would see it.

He leaned forward and placed one hand on her forehead. Kagome's eyes began to slide shut, her breathing calming to a soft melody. "Sleep well my angel, tomorrow will be the beginning of it all." With that said he stood up and was gone. How he vanished, Kagome was not sure of. She was too far out of it to take notice in his exit. To her drifting conscience, he had just wisped away into the night air.

"Angel or demon, who are you?" She murmured and fell into a magical and possessed dream.

_

* * *

_

The next morning was school. Evil, sick, twisted school. Inuyasha sat up in his bed groggily, feeling like he had been out late. He blinked a few times and took in the sun, scowling at it's evil glowing light.

He got out of bed and dressed, readying himself for another dreaded day of school. But oh, Kagome would be there! At that thought he smiled. She seemed like such a sweet girl. He really liked her, even though they had only just met. He slipped out the front door and made his way to school, surprised that Miroku hadn't met him like he usually did.

Finally, he entered the school building and found Miroku waiting for him at his locker. His arms were crossed and a dark, stern look was planted on his face. Inuyasha cocked his head in worry as he approached his friend.

"Hey Miroku, how's it going?" He said, the worry evident in his voice. "You really don't look good. Is everything alright?"

Miroku growled. He pushed himself up off of the lockers and glared at Inuyasha. "Is something wrong!" Miroku spat, scoffing to the side. "Inuyasha, you of all people should know what's WRONG." Inuyasha stared at his friend, completely puzzled.

"What the hell are you talking about Miroku? Are you ok?" Inuyasha approached his friend who only pushed him back.

"I saw how Kagome was looking at you yesterday. I know she ran away because of you. What the HELL did you do to her!" Miroku loomed in on Inuyasha and was about ready to slam his face in, that is if a voice hadn't interrupted his spouting.

"Inuyasha!" they both turned with shocked expressions to see Kagome running up to them. When she reached said boy she wrapped her arms around one of his own. "Goood morning!"

Inuyasha blinked curiously down at her, and Miroku also appeared to be at a loss of words. "Well, good morning Kagome. How are you?"

"I'm doing quite well, actually. I slept wonderfully last night!" Kagome's voice was as cheery as ever, if not a bit more. She had a smile on her face that made her look absolutely gorgeous. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel his chest tighten. Miroku, on the other hand, was enraged by the sight before him. Just what on earth had happened last night? Kagome had been petrified of Inuyasha, and now she was clinging to him like they were old chums or something.

"Well…one question then, oh peppy one," Inuyasha said with a smile. "What on earth possessed you to cling on to me like this?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the word 'possessed', but she let the feeling slide. She raised one hand and waved it in front of her face. "Oh nothing, dear Inuyasha. I'm just really glad to see you for some reason." Miroku took notice in the fact that she had yet to let go of Inuyasha, and that Inuyasha looked just as bewildered as him.

"We'll finish our discussion later, dear Inuyasha," he said with sarcasm and…hatred! Inuyasha blinked at Miroku's retreating form. What on EARTH was going on?

* * *

Yes! The plot has begun! mwahahaha! But, what's this? What on earth is up with Kagome and Inuyasha's change in behavior? Could Inuyasha be just pulling our leg? Or did a rock fall on his head causing him to forget? And what of our dear Kagome? Was she not just scared of Inuyasha the previous night? cackles evily Would'nt you like to know! Well, my dears, stick around and I am quite sure all will be revealed! 

**Inuyashangel-** Aww, I'm sorry!I hope you're sleeping well! I'm sure you've forgotten the event since I took oh so very long to update! haha, darn summer vacations. I meant to update beforeI left, but I'm sure you care right? Hope you liked this chapter, and that it didn't creep you out. Maybe your plushie will keep you safe! yey!  
**Catkin Blossom-**Yeah, Inuyasha is a little on the posessive side. --;; But, he's human in this story, so it can't possibly be his demon half now can it? cackles Don't worry, all will be revealed in due time. The obliviousnesss, it's just that his friends really trusted him and he kept it somewhat to himself. But, I don't know. I'd say Kagome's picking up on it all pretty fast if I do say so myself. lol. And I get annoyed with sending reviews too. Sometimes, it says they went through and they didn't or vice-versa. It's sooo annoying! Thanks for your awesome reviews! I love reading them. .  
**China Wings-** Augh, I seem to be messing up everyone's sleep process. I feel so mean now. I didn't think I would do that. But, I'm afraid the story is going to grow darker in due time. But the ending...well...crap, I can't tell you. Just, don't expect sappy romance, kay? lol. And my dear, you should feel special! tackle hugs Cuz you so are!   
**AngelWing1138-** hey buddy ol' pal! How DID he get into her room? cackles You shall know in due time! To tell you the truth, I don't know 100 percent myself. Having half ideas really isn't good for a story, but oh well. I've got everything else worked out. Let's just say he didn't walk out the front door...or fly. lol! Your villan is cool! So nya! I technically don't have a villian...but...eh...whatever. He's not been very active now has he? But, on the other hand...David's enough to handle right? haha, Goodnnness I love your story! It's so cool! You have a sister? I sometimes wish I did...but nooo, two little brothers! lol. But they are cool when they wanna be. Atleast we all love anime. That's what really counts right? haha. blushes And your compliment was oh so very nice! I feel so loved! huggles some more Thank you so much for your awesome review!  
**Siderous- **I'm glad you like my story. . I hope I don't dissapoint you too much in the end. Phantom of the Opera...sighs such a wonderful story. Both book, musical, and movie! . But, I think Christine should've stayed with Erik. Or at the very least left Raoul! God, she's stupid! I will NOT let Kagome fall prey to the same fate! But, I fear the ending might not be a happy one. Hopefully you'll read anyway. Thank you so much for your review! I really appreciated it.  
**Zimmer-** well hi supposed best friend! glares lol, just kidding. Glad you got around to reading it. I like it when people I know tell me what they think, iono...just weird like that. And yes, Inuyasha is BASED off of Erik so of course he'll ACT like Erik too! Sheesh, that should've been obvious. But there are some major differences in the two that'll be revealed in due time. cackles You'll just have to keep reading and hold on. And the whole drama being fifth period was total coincidence, I totally didn't mean to make it like our school. And the 7 periods is because this takes place in JAPAN, you know 'cuz they're JAPANESE. And, the Japanese school day is by far hours longer than ours. And if they only have four periods, that'd be like 5 hour classes. Plus, I watched Card Captor Sakura: The Final Judgement and counted her classes.I only got five, but what the heck? There could've been other classes they didn't mention. I am NOT basing it off of our school, I just wanted to make that clear. And don't be jealous! I like your writing too! Though I wish you would let me read the chapters you wrote for WYWSHA pouts Btw, how's that coming? We really need to finish that off. Oh! And I DO have a B-day gift for you. You'll get it at youth on Friday! That is...if you come. lol. Hope I don't dissapoint you with the rest of this story. Keep me updated on your thoughts hint, hint lol.  
**Maru-sha-** of course I remember you! I'm not one to forget so easily. I'm glad you like my fic! And I absolutely love the one I just read by you! It's so funny! A talking baby! lol. Keep up the good work on your fic, and I hope you enjoy the rest of mine! Thank you for your nice review.  
**foxxyfox1-** haha, I'm glad you like it. Though, I fear Inuyasha is going to be slightly weird for a little while longer. I promise things'll change in the end! But, I can't tell you how. You'll just have to stick around, lol.

Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they really are supportive! I'd love to get more :hint, hint: lol! Until next time!  
Obediently Yours,  
R.S._  
_


	6. Paper Flowers

**Music in the Night  
By** Reverberating Silence

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Inuyasha, or anything like that. I'd love to get my hands on Tsubasa too…but, I fear nothing is mine…yet. :Cackles evilly: Oh, and I also don't own Evanescence!

* * *

**Music in the Night  
Chapter Six** Paper Flowers

Kagome flew through her house, crying as she did so. She knew he was behind him, she knew he was coming for her. She also knew she should've expected him to be like this. Ever since they had first met, Kagome got the eeriest of feelings that the boy was someone she shouldn't mess with.

And yet she had, she had become his friend…his close friend at that. She had been too innocent, at the dear age of thirteen. The age where life flipped upside down and sent everyone who entered the unlucky number into a year of torture and confusion. She had fallen prey to such a curse. And the outcome of it all was banging at her front door.

She stood cowering in her kitchen, trying to get the phone in her hands but gave up when all she did was fumble it around. There was no one that could help her now anyway. It had been years since this first started. But she had been to blind to realize it. He had been nearly five years older than her, but she never thought twice about it.

Tears ran down her face as she remembered all they had been through. She thought back to the past they had shared together for the last four years. The close times, the silences that were appreciated, the fun explorations they shared. All of it had blinded her to what he really was. All of it had caused her to forget that one shard of evil that had imbedded itself in the young man's heart.

The banging stopped and Kagome looked up. Her eyes were wide with fear. Surely he wouldn't give up, she knew he was too desperate. Suddenly, she heard thumping on the roof. She screamed and ran to her bedroom, locking the door tight. It was now that she wished more than ever that they had bought a two-story house.

"That demon! Coming down the chimney of all things! He's too DESPERATE!" she cried, beating her head with her fists. "It's all my fault. They warned me. HE warned me! Why didn't I listen to any of them!" She let out anguished cries as she finally stopped beating herself. She looked at the bedroom door, seeing the knob being jerked.

"No…" she whispered, her voice hoarse from the cries. "NO! INUYASHA!"

**00000oooo00000 **

He opened his eyes and smiled down at her. She was laying on the grass talking to him, sitting right next to him, smiling with him. He had never felt such a strong peace before. Sure, he had other friends. But she was so special to him, so precious. He couldn't lose her, he never wanted to. He may seem selfish, but that's all he really wanted.

"Kagome," He whispered, tapping on her shoulder lightly. "Kagome, open your eyes. Look at me."

Kagome giggled and complied, her deep mocha eyes looking up into his own. "What is it, Inuyasha?" She felt so comfortable in his gaze, not like most other guys. She knew it had to be because Inuyasha was her best friend, and they had been together so long she didn't think twice about him looking at her.

"I know you're moving soon," he mumbled, looking down. The grin on Kagome's face fell. Why did he have to bring up such a sore topic? "Kagome, you know I'll miss you right?" She nodded slowly as he gazed at her with sorrow evident in his piercing violet eyes. She knew he had more to say, so she dared not to speak a word.

"I'm just scared that when you leave, you'll find someone better than me. You'll get a new best friend, maybe even a boy friend. I might possibly be tossed in your mind as just a fading memory. And…and it honestly scared me." He finally looked back up at her, having dropped his eyes when he felt his own tears. He took her hand in his, causing to look at him softly.

"What do you want from me, Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled, tightening her own grip upon his hand.

"I want a promise from you," He whispered. "And I will promise the same thing. Promise me that you'll be by my side one day again. No matter what! Promise me that when we meet again, you'll have a spot saved for me in your life." He looked down, a few tears slipping from his eyes. "Promise me I'll be in your heart forever."

Kagome's face broke into a watery smile, tears finally escaping. Tears she had held in for what seemed like a lifetime. She quickly drew her hand away from Inuyasha's, replacing it by wrapping her pinky finger around his. "Inuyasha, I promise it and I swear it! No matter what you'll always have a special place in my heart and in my daily life."

Inuyasha smiled at her as well, pulling her into a tight and warm hug. "Then I promise you the same thing. No other girl in my life will ever be thought about the way I think of you."

Kagome smiled at his words and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. She would see her friend again, she would see him if it was the last thing she would ever do.

**00000oooo00000**

The door finally gave away under his strong grip, and Kagome fled to the opposite wall. She tried to pry open the window but a strong hand firmly pulled her away. She was thrown onto the floor and she could feel the boy pressing his foot into her stomach.

"Please, don't do this," she whimpered, tears pouring out of her eyes. The reply she received was a harsh laugh, a deep laugh that reverberated on her walls in an evil manner.

"Oh for God's sake, don't pull this on me. You KNEW this day would come," He said dryly, pressing his foot harder into her mid-section. "Everyone warned you, even your damn boyfriend warned you! You didn't listen, you got close. And now you have to suffer. How could you leave me?" By this time he had dropped to his knees and jerked her head to face him by pulling her hair.

He did not let her out of his grasp. Rather, he pulled her closer and wrapped one arm around her. "Sweet little Kagome, so innocent and beautiful. I was one blessed demon to have you come into my life. And now that I have you in it, I will NEVER let you leave."

Kagome whimpered and tried to pull away, but found it to be useless. Instead, she tried to talk reason into him. "Please, please stop! It's not my fault. My father has died and my mother has to move in order to sustain our family. I have a new baby brother who needs to be taken care of! If we don't find a suitable place to live he may die. Please understand my situation."

He spat in her face, jerking her head towards him again. "That's all bull, and I know it. You're leaving to get away from me. You've set up a way to escape and go off with another man. You're leaving me for someone else! How could you! How could you possibly betray me like that? After all that we've been through together!" He let out a cry and threw her back down to the ground. Walking across the room he stepped through the doorway.

"No matter. I will let you go, Kagome. But, believe me when I say that I'll be back." And then he was gone. Kagome sat up, huddled on the floor. How could she possibly leave the safety of her friends and home town when she had that threat upon her shoulders. Surely she would never forget such a harsh moment in her life. Surely there would be no other way. She was doomed. She was doomed to face the harsh truth that her life had been pulled by strings, and she would continue to be a puppet for the rest of her life.

She let fresh tears run down her face. Wrapping her arms around herself, she rested her head on her knees and whispered a soft, "Oh, Inuyasha…"

**00000ooooo00000**

Inuyasha looked up in surprise. His good friend Kouga stood before him with a sad look in his eyes. "You can't be serious, Kouga! Tell me you're lying!" Inuyasha sounded desperate, but Kouga didn't seemed swayed.

"Yes, Inuyasha, Kagome is in the hospital. I went to bid farewell to her family, only to find that they were in the South Odaiba Emergency Hospital. Her dear mother was petrified. Supposedly, someone broke into the Higurashi residence and attacked Kagome. And then, Kagome led herself to suicide."

Inuyasha fell back against the wall, sliding down it. "Oh my God…Kagome…" He looked up at Kouga, tears threatening to spill. "Why? Suicide? Kouga, are you sure it was suicide?"

Kouga nodded, leaning forward to stare at Inuyasha directly. "I am positive. I visited her as well, and just as her mother and the doctors had said she only remembers one face. One face and voice, that causes her to scream in anguish."

Inuyasha stared at his friend wildly. "Then…she has amnesia? My God! What the hell happened to her! I've got to see her!" He stood up abruptly, ready to make it way to the hospital and see Kagome. To comfort her, see if she knew who he was.

"I think not!" Kouga cried, shoving Inuyasha back against the wall. His voice was dark, and his eyes even darker. When he spoke his voice was so low Inuyasha wasn't even sure he was the same person. "I know it was you. Higurashi-dono spoke to Kagome about you. She bursts into tears and screamed, as if in pain. She drove herself mad thinking of you. YOU did something to her! I wouldn't dare let you in that room, and neither will anyone else. You sick bastard, it's all your fault!" He punched Inuyasha, who stared at him in shock.

"You think I did this! Kagome was my best friend. Why would I drive her to suicide! What on earth do you possibly think I would do!" Inuyasha was hurt. Kagome remembered him, but in a painful way. Did she not remember all the tender moments they had together? Did she not remember the way he would comfort her when she was sad or ill? Why did his name frighten her? Why did she want to not think of him.

Kouga broke him out of these thoughts by grabbing his collar. "Don't even play dumb with me, I know it was you. You're the only one with a house key to the Higurashi home, and you're the only one that would be allowed to get close enough to Kagome to hurt her! You're sick, and that's the end of it." Kouga threw Inuyasha to the ground with one last warning glare. He stormed away from the crying mess he left behind, satisfied by what he had accomplished.

**00000oooo00000**

She had enough of all the pain he had put her through in the last few days. She had grown sick of being thrown around. Sure, she was moving, and sure she would never see him again. But then again, he said he would find her. He would get her back. That scared her more than anything else she had even come in contact with.

She finally decided she wouldn't handle it, she would leave. She would leave in her own way, a way that no one else would be able to follow. She would leave the same dimension all of her friends were in, she would leave her body an empty shell. She would leave all of her loved ones behind for the sake of her sanity. She knew it was selfish, but she saw no other way.

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clocks, screaming monsters  
Calling my name  
Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as they're falling  
Tell a story _

She smiled softly and made her way over to her desk. This was it, her final goodbye. Her final letter. She ended up writing two. One was a simple letter addressed to all of her friends and family. A simple explanation of the fact that she could no longer go on living in constant fear. She gave away no names, hoping that no one would do anything after she had departed.

After writing the letter however, she found that she was unsatisfied, as if she needed to do one more thing. And then it hit her. She quickly picked up and pen and wrote one final note that explained the same thing the other did, but deeper and had one line in it that the rest didn't. One line that meant everything she had ever felt. One thing that would shine over the fear she felt constantly, and the betrayal that her best friend had caused her. She had written "I love you".

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I'd lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

And then she left her room, she left her house, she left her street. She made her way to the docks near the end of her neighborhood. She then crossed one of the many piers and sat down at the end. She had always loved the place. At sunset it would always melt her heart, taking any stress, pain, or fear along with it. It was her sanctuary, and the perfect place to rid herself of the harsh reality she had to face.

Slowly, after many long minutes of reliving her life until that point, Kagome stood up with tears sliding down her pale cheeks. Her hair flew carelessly behind her as the ocean wind picked up. This was the most beautiful place to ever see one fall. Even if death was a cruel and harsh thing, her empty body would look beautiful in the sun that would begin it's descend in only mere hours.

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this ramped chaos, your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world  
To escape _

Kagome smiled up at the heavens, thanking God one last time for the lovely life she had lived. And cursing him for condemning her to a horrid future. She then thanked him one last time for the chance to finally rid herself of the future, and for providing the perfect opportunity to do so.

With these final thoughts she lifted a gun to her head, no note of fear inside of her. She felt a strange peace as the cold metal of her father's gun caressed her flesh. It was a soothing touch, almost as if fingers were running through her long locks in a loving manner. Kagome could have it no other way.

She placed her hand on the trigger and looked up at the sky, intending for it's orange and red beauty to be the last thing she ever say. The trigger was halfway pulled when a voice yelled out. Kagome swore she missed her shot, but fell unconscious onto the wood below her.

**00000oooo00000**

Higurashi-dono, also known as Kagome's mother or Kameko, sat at her daughter's side. She had never thought to be in a hospital under these conditions. Her beloved daughter, her pride and joy, had been darker than anyone had thought. Her sweet child had tried to rid herself of an unknown plague by ending it all.

Kameko let out an anguished cry as she saw her daughter's chest barely heaving. She did not know if her daughter would live, nor did the doctors. Lucky for them a young sailor has found Kagome in the midst of her suicide plan, causing her to slip up. Yet, the gun wound was still severe and they could only do but so much.

Finally, after long hours of waiting, Kameko found her prayers to be answered. Her daughter began to stir, and her eyes fluttered open. They looked dull and scared. Finally she turned her eyes to her mother, who was smiling with tears in her eyes.

"M…mother?" the girl said, uncertain. "You are my mother, aren't you?"

Kameko let out a cry and pulled her child close, as any mother would do after being in a state of so much fear. "Oh my darling girl, yes I am your mother! I was so scared for you, Kagome."

"Kagome," she mumbled, letting the feel of the name run across her tongue. "I take it that's my name."

Kameko looked at her child. "You…you do not know your name?" Fear was evident in her eyes and fresh tears of horror began to slide down her face.

Kagome shook her head. "No. And I know nothing of why I am here. All I remember is such a sad feeling, a horrible sadness. I know I have no father, and I have a baby brother. But, I do not remember anything else. I can't place any names with the faces I see."

Her mother let out a wail and went to find the doctors. Kagome was quickly diagnosed with partial amnesia. After fully waking up, she remembered her last name to be Higurashi, she remembered her birthday on December ninth, and she remembered very few other details.

She could now be seen with Kameko telling her all about her friends. Kouga and all the others who had ever been through her life. Kagome began to place the new names with the faces imbedded in her mind. Finally, Kameko got to one name that Kagome wished she did not recall…ever.

"And my dear, your closest friend was by the name of Inuyasha." Kagome's face paled more so than it already was, and she began to cry.

"My dear, do you remember? Do you remember Inuyasha?" It was then that Kagome screamed, covering her ears and willing herself aloud to forget the name. Kameko was scared beyond reasoning. She fled the room in search of a nurse or doctor.

Finally, the calmed Kagome by putting her to sleep. The nurse pulled the needle out of the girl's arm and apologized to Kameko. The doctor pondered the reaction, and then remembered the letter they had found. One letter that the dear Kagome had left in her room before the suicide attempted.

"Higurashi-dono, I fear that this Inuyasha person may be what drove Kagome to suicide. I would advise her not to see him. Not for a while, if ever." Kamiko nodded gravely, not believing that her daughter's best friend had done such a horrid thing.

The move took place sooner than planned, without any warning given to Inuyasha or his family. Kagome was out of his life forever, and she had been taken there behind his back.

**

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start. Her dreams had been growing longer and more in depth as November closed into the ending of the year. But, as always, the dreams would fade when she was fully into reality. **

She looked around herself, mummbling softly, still half asleep. "What…what did the other letter say? Where did it go?" With that she fell back asleep, her dreams filled with black and red roses made of paper.

* * *

Songs:  
_Imaginary-_**Evanescence**

Yes, this chapter was indeed a flashback chapter. And it is most important for the plot. And, hopefully it confused the crap out of you! Because, that's what I was trying to get at. This will definantly cause some disaray in later chapters, so be ready! Mwahaha! Oh, and Kagome's mother's name means "a symbol for long-life". I thought it sounded good with Higurashi in front of it, and I loved what it meant. I made up the hospital, for I was far too lazy to look into real Japanese hospitals in Odiaba. And finally, in the next chapter Inuyasha get's a good beating from Miroku and Kouga. What did he do to deserve it? And how pissed did he get by it? SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER! Review Responses:

**Inuayshangel-** ehehe, it rocks to see that I've got you thinking! I love making people think. And you've come up with some pretty good ideas as to what is going on with Inuyasha. I congradulate you on that. But as you know, I can't tell you if you are right or wrong. You'll just have to stick around! I'm glad I gave you good Phantom dreams, good Phantom filled dreams are some of the best out there! And yes, I have read your story. I don't know if I've reviewed, if not I'll be sure to do so. But, I have read it! It's really good! Thank you for saying my plot is great :blushes: I wouldn't say that, but the readers' opinion is what matters. Thank you again! I hope this chapter was enjoyable.  
**ChinaWings-** ehehehe, I would LOVE to know what you think is going on! pouty face And I'm sure the other readers won't mind. For all they know, you could be wrong. 'Cuz even if you do get it right, I won't tell you until the end. lol. I am glad that you're thinking about it though. I'm hoping that this chapter throws you off though, so let me know! .  
**NBKitty-** Oh my word, thank you so much for your comment! It was so sweet and had so much praise in it. :blushes: It was really nice. I know Inuyasha is creepy and cruel, but if you wait around you'll find that he kinda has a right to be acting that way. Or does he:giggles: Like I said, stick around and see. Thank you so much again for the comments, I love you for it:tackle hugs:  
**Catkin Blossom-** ehehe, I confused you? Yey! Then so far the mission is going well. I want to confuse people so at the end they're like "OOOOHH!" I'm hoping people won't get smart on me and figure it out, ehehe. And yes, I'm hiding something. And as of late I've been cackling a lot. Even in real life people find me cackling, I'm not quite sure why though. I think I just need to get out more often. I'm going nuts. Japanese schools I also believe to be weird, but I'm afraid I can't really explain how they work. I did a paper on them last year, but I think I totally forgot everything. All I know is that they go all year around, and their breaks are way shorter than ours. They also have much longer days, and most students participate in cram classes that are as late at ten! I would HATE having that much school! lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope it threw you off. (not to be mean) lol!  
**Siderous-** lol! Thank you for saying so. And yes, I do believe Christine should've stayed with Erik, plastic surgery or not. Personally, I would find it more endearing if she stayed with him even IF his face could never be changed. But, yeah, I wrote a fanfic with my friend about Erik getting plastic surgery. lol. Good times. And, I revised the ending just for you! It's still a LITTLE sad if you look at it from one perspective, but it's definantly more happy than sad. I did it just for you too! I hope I don't dissapoint you with it. . And I read your story! yey! I don't know if my review went through or not because my computer has been all wacked out today. So, if it didn't: I really like the first two chapters! I can't wait to see what else happens! --breif summary of what I wrote. It was really good! I haven't read Spirited Away fics in forever! lol. I look foward to seeing more. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, they're appreciated.

Thanks to all who's been reading and reviewing. I hope to have Chapter 7 up soon! Reviews will make it come faster! lol, I sound so selfish.

Obediently Yours,  
R.S.


	7. Realizations and Strangers

**Music in the Night  
By** ReverberatingSilence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Nor do I own any songs I may use!

Review responses are no longer allowed, so I shall thank all of my reviewers at the beginning of the chapter and answer any questions at the end.  
**Special Thanks to all my Reviewers**: ChinaWings, NBKitty, Mario, Ivana, bobalina, Phantom of the Feudal Era, Zimmer, Catkin Blossom, inuyashangel, xiDOREyoux. I love all of you! Your reviews really motivate me!

* * *

**Music in the Night  
Chapter 7** Realizations and Strangers

Inuyasha let out a sigh and made his way back towards home. The day had dragged on far too slow for him and he was ready to just fall on his bed, sleep the night away. His thoughts did not even once go to the piles of homework he had been assigned. Hopefully, he would come down with some illness that will keep him in bed for days. He would much rather be sick than go to school for the rest of the week.

Not that he was into that S and M crap.

When finally reaching his bedroom he fell onto his bed, a bit too hard. The sudden change in weight caused the attached bookshelf to shake a little more than it usually did, making a few books fall onto Inuyasha's poor head.

He let out a growl and sat up, rubbing the now sore flesh. He looked down at the books and smiled when he saw what they were. His past year books; sixth, seventh, and eighth grade; had all fallen down.

Suddenly the urge hit him to read them once again. He gingerly picked up the first one and flipped through the pages. He looked at his old pictures, noting that he looked a lot different in sixth grade. He read all of the signatures, at least the one's that were legible. He smiled at Kouga's comments and grinned as he recognized other people's names and faces.

After that he continued to seventh grade, looking once again at how different he had looked and how much different Kouga had changes as well. Towards the bottom of the page was a picture of a girl that made his eyes widen. He read the little note next to the picture and suddenly suspicions began to rise.

_Thank you so much for being such a sweet friend this year. I hope that we will be able to continue this friendship next year and the rest of eternity. Don't change, as if that's not cliché enough, but really stay who you are…I won't want you any other way. :)_

The name…the name threw him off. Quickly, he tossed the book down and looked at the eighth grade one, searching for the same picture. He found her, near the end of the class once again. And yet again, he saw a small note at the bottom.

_Inuyasha, I want to thank you for all that you've done for me this year. It's been hard on both of us I know, and yet you didn't have to be caught in it. I appreciate all the late nights we spent on the phone and all those walks you took me on. It pains me to know that I'm leaving you after only two years of such a wonderful friendship. I don't plan on ever forgetting you, I will keep my promise. And you'd best keep yours! I love you, Inuyasha, take care in my absence._

Once again the name was there. His eyes grew watery at the memory of his dear friend. He had promised to keep her in his heart, and he had…and yet he hadn't realized it! Maybe it was because she had forgotten him, maybe it was because her family hated him, maybe it was because it hurt far too much to remember.

He closed his eyes and let the tears fall. Higurashi Kagome…she was back. Kagome was his next door neighbor! What had possessed him to cause him to forget? To not jump up and praise God that she was in his life again? And yet he had done nothing. He had not realized until a few books slammed it into his head. Speaking of which…

"Gods, this headache sucks!" he growled, and fell back onto his bed. He had no aspirin and was quite sure his father had none as well. Nor would his brother…they're all too lazy or prideful for that type of thing.

His mind drifted off to sweet childhood memories of him and his best friend. To him and Kagome. All the different beach experiences, movies, art shows, plays, basketball games…so many things they had done together. She had been his everything, albeit a platonic way. She was his light in the dark, and she was his song in the noise of life. He was quite sure he had been the same for her as well, until her suicide attempt.

He cringed. Suicide, that's what started this all. That's what made him force her to the darkest corner of his heart. But he didn't blame her, he was incapable of doing so. No one went so far as to end their life without a reason. She had to have some background to it. If only it hadn't damaged her so, he could ask her what had happened.

He received a few letters from Kouga, still blaming him for the incident. But eventually he gave in and apologized, and then informed Inuyasha that not even hypnotic therapy had helped Kagome's past be revealed. So very many questions had been left unanswered. The only thing the family had believed was that it involved Inuyasha.

For all he knew, it did involve him. He had absolutely no idea what he had done, but maybe it was him.

After all of that Kouga and Inuyasha had drifted, and Inuyasha felt as if he had lost his two greatest friends in the world. He had fallen into a dark despair. He had not gone so far as self harm, drugs, or suicide…no, he was not like everyone else. He took out his pain in more constructive ways. He joined a premier team and started performing all over the country, sometimes even in other countries. It wasn't until they had lost a show in Italy that he found another way to vent.

He discovered music writing. Writing your own songs, letting out your pain and frustration. Letting out your peace of mind or even love. Everything that he felt could always be expressed, even if not in words, but rather notes. After that life seemed to get better. He got closer to Miroku, and soon called him his best friend. In tenth grade he willed himself to make even more friends and quickly became what one would call 'normal' once again.

All thoughts of Kagome had left him after and during that time, until now. And it stung him so much to think he had forgotten her. He had left her in a dark corner, probably to never bring her back out had she not returned. How could he betray her in such a way? How could he forget her even if she had forgotten him?

And now that he knew it was her, should he tell her? Should he go to her and remind her of all the times they had together? Would that make it worse? If he was the cause, wouldn't telling her bring back buried emotions and fears?

Inuyasha growled and threw one of the yearbooks across the room. It bounced off the wall and landed on a stack of papers, causing a mess to spew across the floor. This only frustrated him more and he rolled over onto his stomach, shoving his head down into the cool pillow. What on earth was he going to do?

* * *

Finally after a few hours of debating with himself and then falling asleep, Inuyasha decided to head over to one of his friends house. His classmate, Jakotsu had an older brother that often helped Inuyasha out. Though three years older, Bankotsu was always found hanging out with the high schoolers and doing things with kids younger than him.

_Which makes him sound like a Michael Jackson stereotype, but it's more along the lines that he's just young at heart._ Inuyasha thought to himself, shaking his head at the thought.

He had relied on Bankotsu since he first moved to Tokyo. The older boy had been the first person he had met, back when they lived on the same street. Bankotsu had shown him around, telling him the goods and bads of the Tokyo area and where all the best shops were.

Inuyasha felt close to the older man in a brotherly way. Bankotsu was the older brother Sesshomaru had never been to him.

Finally, he reached the house and took a deep breath._Do I really want to be doing this_ he thought to himself. He shook of the doubt quickly. It was Bankotsu after all! Nothing he said to the man would he ever regret.

He made his way up to the front door and knocked, waiting patiently. The last time he had seen the two brothers had been during Bankotsu's twenty-second birthday a month ago. And three months before that, for Jakotsu's nineteenth birthday.

Some friend he was.

The door finally opened, revealing a very bored Jakotsu, who's face immediately lit up at the site of his dear Inuyasha. He flung himself at the younger man and threw his arms around Inuyasha's neck. "Oh my Lord, Inuyasha! It has been far too long. I've missed you so much!"

He planted a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek and backed into the house again, allowing Inuyasha to step through the threshold. Jakotsu shut the door and then skipped off to find his older brother.

While he waited, Inuyasha took a look around the small living room. It was almost exactly the same has he remembered, only slightly cleaner. As was the kitchen to the right of him. Since that was all he could see, Inuyasha settled himself down on the living room sofa and looked at the pictures upon the mantle above the fireplace.

So many pictures, and some even had him in it. All the ones he saw, he remembered being taken. There were some from when he was only ten or so, up to his sixteenth birthday. He smiled slightly at all the memories.

He heard footsteps behind him, and before he could stand up an arm had encircled his neck. He felt a fist rubbing against his head and let out a chuckle. Bankotsu jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to Inuyasha, one arm still slung over his shoulder.

"If it isn't our Inuyasha-chan! What do we owe this surprise?" Bankotsu said, a smile wide upon his tanned face.

Inuyasha laughed and leaned back into the older man's embrace. "I don't know, I just thought you'd be perfect to seek advise from."

Jakotsu smiled and sat down in a chair across from them. "Oh, is our little Inuyasha having love issues?" he teased.

Inuyasha sighed. "Sorta." Jakotsu's smile fell. He had only been teasing, how was he supposed to know Inuyasha found a lover?

"Well then, do tell." Bankotsu leaned back and crossed his arms, studying Inuyasha. "From the 'sorta' I'd say there's something more. Either that or you're just shy, and we all know that's bull." Bankotsu smirked.

"It's Kagome." Inuyasha said, looking down at the floor. He had told them about a year after he moved there about what had happened with Kagome.

Jakotsu blinked. "Her? Why is she bothering you now? That was so many years ago!"

Inuyasha nodded. "I know. And I had found a way to live without her. She was out of my thoughts for so long. But…she's my neighbor now. She doesn't remember me at all either, and I want to talk to her so bad! But I don't want to bring up past emotions."

Bankotsu nodded as well and studied his friend. His friend of which was a younger brother to him. He could see the pain in the younger boy's eyes and wanted to make it go away. It had been so long since he had seen such an emotion in the other's eyes and written all over his face. "I guess give it time. Don't try to press the past relationship on her, but rather build a new one. Let her learn to love the new Inuyasha and enjoy your company, not the Inuyasha that she has forgotten. It would be too hard on the both of you."

Jakotsu nodded in agreement, leaning forward and placing a hand on Inuyasha's knee. "Bankotsu is right, as usual. I know you still feel strongly attached to her, and that's to be expected." he offered a smile to Inuyasha. "Become her friend again, start over."

Inuyasha nodded sadly, knowing they were both right. He just didn't want it to be true. He wanted his old Kagome back and didn't know if he could truly get her to be his friend again. "I guess I'll try." He mumbled and Bankotsu slapped him upside the head.

"Get a grip, Inuyasha! You do not need to get all depressed over this, it's not like you. You're a very determined person, and you always strive for the best. Don't let that spirit slip from you just because she's back in your life."

"I know, I know." Inuyasha mumbled. "It's just…I don't want to mess this up again. I don't even know what I did, you know? What if I do it again?"

Jakotsu moved over to them and sat on the couch as well. He smiled sadly and stroked Inuyasha's hair affectionately. "Don't worry, little Inuyasha. We can't predict the future, but we can take chances. That's the beauty of life."

Inuyasha sighed, used to the strange affection he received here. He figured he'd take their word on it, for he didn't have any ideas of his own. "Yeah, I guess I'll take that chance. I want my Kagome back."

* * *

Kagome smiled at the lovely breeze that made it's way through her window. She had unpacked the last box from the move, and put all of it's contents where they needed to be around her room. She now sat by her windowsill, her hair softly flowing around her face, framing it in a delicate manner.

It was about to reach twilight, the sun beginning to set in the sky sending beautiful colors streaking across the sky. Kagome felt at peace, even with the conflicting emotions that were running across her mind and heart.

She felt scared most of the time, just a fear constantly running through her very spirit and soul. But, at other times she felt a soft warmth deep inside of her, she felt at peace. It was two contradicting feelings, but they seemed to mix so easily with one another.

The wind ruffled through her hair one last time before she decided it would be a good time as any to get a shower in. Standing up, she grabbed her night clothing and a fresh towel before making her way into the bathroom.

Behind her a dark figure slumped in through her still open window.

Kagome quickly undressed and hopped into the already running warm water. It felt so good against her chilled body to have the heated liquid caressing her skin. She let out a tired sigh, knowing she was going to have to get up for school the next day.

She closed her eyes and began to wash her hair, humming a tune as she did so. When she hummed every other thought she had would always leave her mind, and it relaxed her. Pretty soon, her humming changed into singing. _Singing in the shower, how cliché_ she thought, but continued anyway.

_Hold me in your arms  
And never let me go  
Hold me in your arms  
'Cause I need you so._

_I can see it in your eyes  
There is something,  
Something you wanna tell me  
Is there a reason why  
There is something  
That you hide from me…_

She chuckled and stopped singing, cutting the water off. She hated that song. So what on earth had possessed her to sing it? Sighing, she finished up rinsing and cut off the tap. She hated using up the warm water, but at the same time never wanted to leave the shower.

She pulled on her night clothes and headed to her room, still toweling off her hair. After closing the door, she sat down on her bed and tossed the towel to the other side of her room. Only then did she notice that she wasn't alone.

"Wha-!" She squeaked and scooted to the wall her bed leaned against. She pulled her legs to her chest and stared ahead. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Why Kagome, are you really that dense?" he chuckled. "You left your window wide open, it's really not that hard for someone to just jump in and surprise you like this." he took a few steps forward so that he was directly in front of her, smiling down.

"What do you want? I don't want you here!"

Inuyasha pretended to pout and sat down next to her. "But you seemed totally fine with me being here yesterday. Why the chance in heart?"

"You possessed me! It really doesn't count when I have no control over my thoughts!"

Inuyasha chuckled and leaned forward, so that he was only mere inches from her face. He took her cheek into his hand, which caused her to relax unwillingly. He smiled and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "If you're really that confused, my dear, I'll leave you alone to think. But know that I have not the ability to take over your mind."

And with that he was gone. Kagome wasn't even sure that she had seen him actually leave the room, rather than just disappear. She blinked a few times before settling on her bed. What was Inuyasha to her? Did she really fear him?

But if what she was feeling wasn't fear, what was it? What did Inuyasha want from her? And why was she so confused as to giving it to him?

* * *

"So tell me, is it all working out?" he mumbled, staring out the window with a down look upon his face.

"Yes sir, everything is working out. Nothing has gone wrong yet. Though I fear she may start doubting her emotions. We just need to wait."

He nodded at the kneeling servant girl. He quietly turned away from the window, his eyes piercing in the darkness. "We need to find Miroku. He will help us."

"And what of Inuyasha?"

"He stays. We'll use him until the very end. He will pay for what he is doing."

* * *

I know I said that Inuyasha was going to get a beating in this chapter, but things changed. I have one more thing I want to do before that. So sorry for the delayed update once again! I've been prepping for school, trying to get all my summer reading done. Not to mention I got two new video games. XD School starts Monday, so updates will not be fast, but hopefully won't be too slow. Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews! And if anyone is interested, please read my story "Paper Flowers" and drop a review! I'd love some more feedback on it.

**Some Quickies  
**-No, Inuyasha is not evil. You'll have to wait around to see why!  
-I'm defiantly not basing this on "Scarlet Moon"! lol, though I have read it.  
-Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship will start to progress very soon, I promise! There will be romance! XD  
-Inuyasha's character is slightly based off of Phantom Erik, but in the future that will prove to be wrong.  
-This IS an InuKag fic, I just don't like the mushy "lets make out as soon as we meet" type stories, I have to have a twist! XD  
-I will put more description as time goes on. I'm trying to hint here and there what's going on without completely giving it away. It's like an old fic I wrote called "Paranoia". It throws you off and leaves you hanging. I hope to accomplish that.

Obediently Yours,  
R.S.


End file.
